The application relates to a transmitting device for a communication system, a receiving device for a communication system, a communication system, a motor vehicle having a communication system, a method for operating a transmitting device of a communication system, a method for operating a receiving device of a communication system, a computer program product, and a computer-readable medium.
A communication system of a vehicle in street traffic is known from DE 10 2009 011 276 A1. The communication system has a communication module for data exchange of various message types with adjacent vehicles in street traffic or with roadside electronic infrastructure apparatuses. Furthermore, an input unit for steering movements of the vehicle and an antenna system having multi-antenna elements for wireless data exchange are provided. A control apparatus adapts radiation beams of the antenna system to the message types and/or the steering movements of the vehicle. For this purpose, the control unit has a phase shifter for phase adaptation of the individual antenna elements, a spacing adaptation apparatus of the antenna elements, an antenna selection apparatus of the antenna elements, and an antenna power adaptation apparatus of the antenna elements.
At least one object of the application is to specify a transmitting device for a communication system, a receiving device for a communication system, a communication system, and a motor vehicle having a communication system, which allows a further increase of the safety or a further increase of the privacy during a wireless communication. Furthermore, it is at least one object of the application to specify a method for operating a transmitting device of a communication system, a method for operating a receiving device of a communication system, a computer program product, and a computer-readable medium, which correspondingly also allow a further increase of the safety or a further increase of the privacy during a wireless communication. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.